Of Producers and Proxys
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: What happens when Neku's friends are all busy, when it's such a wonderful Summer day? Perhaps a trip to Wild Cat might turn up something interesting.... Mr. H/Neku .:YAOI:.


Okay, so here is my first Fic for **The World Ends With You**.

XD Whooooooot!

Contains Mr. Hanekoma/Neku pairing.  
Don't like Yaoi, don't read!

This is set after the first part of the game ends, as I have not yet finished gathering the secret reports or played Another Day.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from The World Ends With You, nor did I create the game.

* * *

**-Of Producers and Proxys-**

A strange pain filled his head as a boy with Orange colored hair and headphones cringed.  
Lately he had been gaining back his forgotten memories of his days in the UG, the composer's playground. Sense then- Neku Sakuraba, as was the boy's name- Had spent a lot of time with his new friends. He had even learned to skateboard a little, thanks to Beat and Rhyme. Even how to patch up and take care of his clothes, thanks to Shiki.  
Today most of them seemed busy.  
Beat had a skate competition, and Rhyme was staying with him to watch.  
Shiki had the day with Eri, working on a new outfit.  
Neku, well, he was simply wandering around aimlessly.

He walked by a few shops, not able to keep from noticing the Reaper's mark on most of them. It made him stop and think.  
His head had stopped hurting as he walked passed 104, heading for the Scramble.  
He had the sudden urge for a cup of coffee...  
Remembering a certain cafe down on Cat street.

-

Sanae Hanekoma, owner of Wild Cat and the Composer's Producer, was sitting idle behind the counter. Not a single customer, from the RG or the UG had come in all day. He wondered why he bothered to come down to the RG in the first place.  
Sipping his latte, Sanae sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Not a single word from Jashua in the last week.  
Not a single request or order. This had Sanae on the edge.  
He knew there was a game currently going on, and he felt a little uneasy about not having a part thus far. But he supposed you couldn't be working all the time...

The ding of the bell on the door told him to snap out of his daydreaming worries and pay attention.  
"Good day," Sanae greeted the boy that stood just in the door, "What can I get for you?"  
The Boy smiled slightly, looking at his nails.  
"Don't you remember me, Mr. H?"

-

Neku did his best to seem casual, as if he was simply stopping by on his way to somewhere else.  
Mr. Hanekoma gave him a once over, and slowly smirked.  
"Well, Phones, it's been a while." He said, chuckling.  
Neku rolled his eyes, lowering his headphones so they hung around his neck.  
"It's Neku." He mumbled, though he knew it was useless.  
Sanae waved his hand, "Right...sorry, Phone." He said, his smirk deepening.  
Neku fought down a blush at the look Mr. Hanekoma was giving him.  
'Shit, get a hold of yourself...' The teen mentally scolded himself, looking down.  
Sanae came from behind the counter, raising his eyebrows. "Why don't you take a seat, stay a while? It's not often I see a friend in the RG."  
Neku looked up, and managed a small smile. "Alright." He told the man, coming to sit on a bar stool.  
He glanced around the small cafe as Sanae sat next him. "Not much business?"  
Sanae shrugged, sighing a little. "Naw, not lately...not even from the UG."  
Neku looked sympathetic, reaching over nad gingerly touching the man's arm.  
"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that Mr. H." Neku said, carefully watching the producer.  
Sanae looked at the teen's hand on his arm, looking back to Neku with slightly raised eyebrows.  
Neku blushed and took his hand away, turning his head slightly.  
Sanae let out a chuckle, "What's wrong Phones?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone he loved to use on the teen.  
Neku's blush grew as the older man leaned toward him. "N-Nothing! I was just thinking you might be a little lonely..."  
At this, Sanae's smirk faded and he gained a slightly serous expression. "Your right, I was lonely."  
Neku looked up at him, looking curious, and Mr. Hanekoma went on to explain.  
"I haven't had a single job this whole week as producer...Not a single player has needed my guardianship, and Jashua hasn't given me any orders." Sanae explained, his eyes on the shining blue orbs that were Neku's own eyes.  
Neku looked concerned, and nibbled his bottom lip slightly.  
"That must be awful." The teen said softly.  
Sanae nodded sighing, playing the pitifully alone card on the unsuspecting boy.

Sanae got the teen a drink, and soon Neku was telling him about his summer so far with his friends.  
All about how good Beat is at taking care or Rhyme...  
How good Shiki is about listening to everyones problems, and helping others out.  
Even how he found out a little more about himself.

Before the two noticed, the sunset was giving the streets an orange-yellow glow.  
Neku slowly got up from his stool, setting his empty glass on the counter.  
He smiled warmly at Sanae, and the man smiled back.  
"I guess I should get going now..." Neku said, rubbing his left arm slightly.  
Sanae stood up, holding out his hand, and the teen looked puzzled. Before he realized what Mr. Hanekoma wanted.  
"I don't have any money with me." He said rather lamely, shuffiling his feet slightly.  
Sanae sighed, waving his hand. "Well, you don't expect me to just let it slide do you?"  
Neku frowned, folding his arms. "Well, it's not like I can pay for it! I didn't even ask for you damn coffee!"  
Sanae frowned, taking a step closer. The look he was giving the teen made Neku back up a step.  
"WEll then," Sanae said, seeming to reach a decision. "I'll just have to take my payment."  
Neku let out a small huff, "I just told you, I don't have any money!"  
Sanae smirked slowly, "That's not what I'm going to take from you."  
Neku gasped as the man pulled him against his chest, and pressed his lips to the teen's.  
As surprised as Neku was, he found he couldn't help but reach up and let his fingers wander through Mr. Hanekoma's hair as he returned the kiss.  
Sanae was pleased, glad he read Neku's previous signals correctly.  
Neku let out a audible groan as Sanae reached down with one hand to cup the younger's groin. It was quite apparent that Neku had been wanting this, perhaps before he had walked into the cafe.  
Sanae backed Neck up to against the counter, moving on to suck at the teen's jaw line as his hands traveled up Neku's shirt.  
Neku let out a moan as his nipples were pinched lightly, those expert fingers tracing invisible lines along his chest, reaping pleasure with every touch.  
"Mr...Ah, Hanekoma!" Neku moaned out as Sanae rolled his nippled between his finger, nipping at the teen's ear.  
Sanae smirked, pulling Neku's shirt up and off, tossing it behind him to the Cafe floor.  
Sanae's own shirt soon followed, and soon the pair were locking lips and tongues once more.  
Neku seemed to be rather sensitive along his hip, just under the waist band of his boxers. Sanae dipped his hand in to rub Neku's hardened member, and the boy was practically writhing before he even got there.  
Sanae could hardly contain his own excitement, his member pulsing with every noise Neku made. Pulling his hand out,Sanae quickly had Neku's pants undone and soon they along with the boy's boxers joined the shirt on the floor.  
Neku blushed as Sanae looked over his prize, turning his head slightly away, though he didn't try to cover himself up.  
He had been after Mr. Hanekoma for a while now...and he was finally getting what he wanted. Though he wouldn't tell him that.  
Neku couldn't help be watch as Sanae removed his own pants, and felt his heart skip a beat as he realized the man had been going commando.  
Sanae let out a small laugh, "Surprised?"  
Neku blushed, shaking his head slightly. His eyes glancing at the older man's member.  
It was rather large, fully hard and waiting.  
Sanae smirked as he noticed the teen staring. "Like what you see, Phones?" he asked, coming forward to grasp Neku's hips.  
Neku wasn't afraid to answer this time, a loud yes erupting from him as Sanae ground his hips forward, their members rubbing against one another.  
Sanae let out a a growling groan and stuck a finger in Neku's mouth.  
Neku didn't ask what he was susposed to do, he had a feeling he already knew.  
Sucking on the fingers, Neku ran his tongue over them, enjoying the taste of them perhaps a little to much. Sanae had to pull his hips back, knowing he could probably cum by simply rubbing his member against the others as he watched him suck on his fingers.  
Finally he pulled them away, leaning in to kiss Neku again.  
The teen wrapped his arms around Sanae's neck as he returned it.  
Soon however, Neku gasped as he felt Sanae push a slick finger into him.  
He pulled back from the kiss, a small frown gracing his lips.  
Sanae pushed the first finger in fully before thrusting it lightly in and out.  
To Neku, this felt strange. He squirmed slightly, letting out a whimper as Sanae pushed in another finger. Sanae picked up the strength of his thrusting, causing Neku's small crys to become louder as he found that bundle of nerves that made the teen shake against him.  
Once Neku was pushing back against his finger, Sanae withdrew them, causing Neku to whimper at the loss. Sanae smirked as he lifted Neku onto the counter, laying him down on his back. Lifting the boy's legs, he lay them over his shoulders, leaning over Neku slightly.  
Neku's eyes were clouded, but glued all the same to the man he had wanted for so long.  
He felt the head of Sanae's member at his entrance and bit his lip.  
"H-how is it going to fit, Mr. Hanekoma?" He asked shakily, grasping onto the edge of the counter.  
Sanae couldn't believe he was still calling him 'Mr.' at a time like this...though he found it quite a turn on.  
"Just trust me, Phones...relax." he told him, leaning down more over him to kiss his lips sweetly.  
Neku gasped and cried out in pain as Sanae pushed in, arching his hips up off the counter.  
"Shhh..." Sanae hushed him, reaching between them to grasp Neku's member, rubbing it so as to lessen the pain.  
Neku was gasping for breath as he felt his member being pumped, Sanae's member now fully sheathed inside him. Sanae pulled his hand away from Neku's member as he grasped the teen's hips again.  
Neku soon quieted, laying with his eyes closed, still panting.  
Sanae pulled out slowly to the tip of his member, and then thrusted back in quicker.  
Neku gapsed, his eyes shooting open as he arched up into the man.  
"Oh god...F-fuck..." Neck moaned out as Sanae set a firm pace. Sanae couldn't believe just how tight Neku was as he thrusted into him again and again.  
Soon Neku was calling out his name, pushing his hips up into every thrust.  
Their pace grew faster, more needy, as Sanae began to feel his release creeping up on him. Neku could feel his too, coming on much faster then Sanae's.  
He cried out as he came, his cum covering Sanae's chest.  
Sanae felt the muscles of the teen shiver and squeese in around his member, and he struggled to hold on.  
He began to pull out so as not to cum inside the boy, but Neck grasped on weakly to his fore arm. "Don't." He panted out, his eyes pleading. "How else would you claim me?"  
Sanae couldn't believe his ears, and the teen's words went straight to his groin, and he pushed in hard as he came.  
He hit Neku's prostate one last time, sending Neku's body and senses into a shivering delight, causing him to pass out.  
Sanae smiled softly as he pulled out, picking up the boy.  
"Thank you...Neku." He whispered, kissing the teen's forehead.

* * *

That was...fantastic.

I just love this pairing...  
It's almost as good as Jashua/Neku.

XD  
Mr. Hanekoma is a sex god...fo' sho'.  
lol

R&R Please!


End file.
